


Until I Remember Again

by Ac1c



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Comforting, M/M, Memory Loss, and leonard hugs it better, pavel is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac1c/pseuds/Ac1c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, he could still remember people. Sulu, Kirk, he remembered them all. Little things he’d learned over the years, however.. It was like his brain had been wiped clean of all the subjects he’d studied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Remember Again

Two weeks, ten days, five hours and twenty minutes.

If you asked Pavel how long it had been since the accident, you always got the most accurate answer. Part of him wanted to forget it ever happened and go on with his life, but he just couldn’t. How could you forget something of which you were reminded every single day? 

Pavel sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as the words on his PADD started to blur together. He’d been smart ever since he could remember, never having had any problems with picking up new things or taking tests. He would have been able to do some of them in his sleep, if he’d wanted to, but that had been before.

He didn’t remember exactly how it had happened. All Pavel knew that one moment he’d been down in engineering, looking for Scotty, and the next thing he knew, he was lying on his back with half of the crew bending over him. 

Apparently there’d been a malfunction of some sort, causing the whole ship to shake, and Pavel hadn’t been prepared for the sudden loss of gravity that had followed. He’d hit his head pretty hard, and even though there hadn’t been any severe damage, it had resulted in some internal demage. Memory loss, to be exact.

Now, he could still remember people. Sulu, Kirk, he remembered them all. Little things he’d learned over the years, however.. It was like his brain had been wiped clean of all the subjects he’d studied. Sure, he could still remember the simple things like the fact that the earth revolved around the sun and speaking English. The doctor had told him it was because the part of his brain that was responsible for storing that knowledge hadn’t been affected. 

Now however, Pavel had to take certain exams again before he would be allowed to work on the Enterprise again. It was only logical, seeing as he couldn’t do his job well if he didn’t have the knowledge of how everything worked, but it was like his brain was just refusing to work with him.

He’d been studying for hours now, desperately trying to understand it all and get as much as possible in his head, but it didn’t go as easily as it used to. 

He sighed, resting his head in his hands as he closed his eyes for a moment. Pavel could already feel a headache forming and it just made his frustration even worse. He just wanted everything to go back to normal, wanted the random facts and information to roll off his tongue like it had done so often in the past.

He wasn’t aware of Leonard’s presence until he felt a hand on his shoulder, another reaching out to turn his PADD off. “I’m not done yet.”, Pavel protested, turning so he could look at the other. 

Leonard just shook his head however, informing him that he should really get some rest and that he could always study more tomorrow. Pavel squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head until hee had to stop to keep himself from getting dizzy.

"No.", he replied, big, wet eyes looking up at Leonard. "You don’t understand. I-I need to do this, Leonard.", he said, voice cracking. "Vhat am I supposed to do if zis doesn’t vork out? I’m studying and studying, but I can’t seem to remember anyzing. If I fail zese tests, I can’t go back to vork on ze Enterprise." He couldn’t imagine anything that was worse.

"I von’t be a part of ze crew anymore, von’t be able to do vhat I love ze most." He sobbed, wiping at the tears rolling down his cheeks with the back of his sleeve.

Pavel moved to turn the PADD on again, but was stopped when two strong arms wrapped around him. After a moment, he relaxed into the embrace, back pressed against Leonard’s chest, a comforting warmth enveloping him.

"It’ll be okay.", he heard the other say, holding him until the trembling had stopped completely and still not letting go after that. Pavel nodded, the corners of his mouth curling up into a small, content smile.

Yes, he thought, pushing the PADD away. It would be okay. As long as he had Leonard there with him.


End file.
